


Blindeleken

by pagnilagni



Series: Random greier [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kosegruppa, Skam S3
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Hvilke bli-kjent-leker og kjærlighetsøvelser hadde egentlig Vilde tenkt å ha på det første Kosegruppe-møtet?





	Blindeleken

**Author's Note:**

> Takk til læreren som kom med utklipp fra boka "Klasseledelse og relasjoner - leker og øvelser" en tråd på ei gruppe. Der er det MYE potensiale for å bli GODT kjent.

**Fredag 7.10.16 kl 19.30**

“Nå skal vi ha noen leker for å bli litt bedre kjent!” Den blonde jenta som leder møtet kvitrer, og de to ved siden av ser på henne og nikker.  
“Først skal vi presentere oss. Alle sier hva de heter. Og i stedet for å si noe om seg selv så sier vi en positiv ting om personen før oss. Noe hyggelig eller fint altså.” 

“Jeg kan begynne da. Jeg heter Vilde. Eh… det er ingen som var før meg da.” Hun fniser nervøst. “Men jeg synes det er sykt hyggelig at dere kom, at det er så mange av dere her som har lyst til å være med i Kosegruppa!” Hun tripper og smiler og ser på jenta ved siden av seg.  
“Eg heter Eva. Du baker veldig gode boller, Vilde!” Hun tar en bit av bollen sin, og alle ler.  
“Jeg heter Sana. Du er veldig flink i diktanalyse, Eva.” Eva ser på henne. “Hæ?” “Ja, du er jo det.” Eva rødmer. Hun hadde riktignok fått 6 på den siste oppgaven, men det var det eneste hun kunne også.

Vilde ser seg rundt i salen. “Du kan begynne!” sier hun og peker på en jente på den ene siden.  
“Jeg heter Emma. Du har sjuuukt kul burka altså!” sier hun til Sana. Sana ser på henne med et lynende blikk og åpner munnen for å si noe.  
“Det er ikke en burka! Er du helt dust?” Isak sitter rett bak Emma og hvisker høyt til henne. Sanas blikk mykner litt og hun lukker munnen.  
“Hæ? Hva heter det da? Er det ikke burka muslimene bruker da?”  
Isak kaster oppgitt hodet bakover og stønner. “Det heter hijab.”  
Emma ser på ham. “Ja ja. Hijab da. Spiller det noen rolle da?”  
Gutten som sitter bak Isak bøyer seg frem og bryter inn. “Det er viktig for identiteten til den det gjelder. Og da bør vi vise respekt og bruke riktig ord på det. Å kalle alt for burka er veldig generaliserende og respektløst.” Isak nikker og ser ned i gulvet foran seg. Emma ser på ham med store øyne og munn som en gapende fisk, men sier ingenting.

Vilde avbryter dem. “Nå er det ikke meningen at vi skal krangle her på Kosegruppa. Vi skal spre glede og kjærlighet og...kos. Jeg tror vi går over til neste post på programmet, jeg. Nå skal vi leke blindeleken!”

“Da skal alle sette seg i en ring og så skal en stå i midten og så snurrer jeg personen rundt og skal vedkommende gå og sette seg i fanget på en av de andre og spørre “hva sier hunden” og så skal den som sitter bjeffe, og så skal den blinde gjette hvem det er. Hvis man gjetter riktig så bytter man, hvis man gjetter feil så skal den blinde videre til et annet fang.”  
“Men Vilde, er det ikke litt dumt når vi ikke vet hva alle heter?” spør Eva.  
Vilde tenker seg om. “Neida, det går bra. Se godt på hverandre og så kan vi gjette ved å beskrive klær og slikt hvis vi ikke vet navnet. Og så kan vi si navnet vårt etterpå.”  
Eva nikker.  
Vilde får plutselig et alvorlig uttrykk. “Men Sana, går det bra for deg å være med?”  
Sana ser forvirret på henne. “Ja?”  
“Ja, men hvis du havnet på fanget til en gutt? Jeg kan styre deg til en jente altså.”  
“Vilde, det går bra. Og dessuten kunne det jo hende jeg likte jenter.”  
Vilde rødmer. “Eh, gjør du det? Du som er muslim?”  
“Jeg liker hvem jeg vil, Vilde.” Vilde rødmer enda mer. “Eh, ja, da leker vi blindeleken, iallfall. Eva, du kan begynne i midten da!”

Alle setter seg ned i en ring. Vilde binder et skjerf rundt ansiktet på Eva og snurrer henne rundt. Eva blir svimmel og vingler seg frem til ringen, og dumper ned på fanget til en jente. “Ka sier hunden?”  
Jenta bjeffer. Eva knekker sammen i latter. “Eg aner ikkje! Kan eg kjenne også?” Hun famler litt rundt etter jentas ansikt, kjenner på det og på klærne. “Du er hon i lilla jakke, med svart lue.” Alle klapper, og jenta i lilla jakke overtar. 

Leken er morsom. Mange gjetter feil og flytter seg fra fang til fang, Isak mistenker at det kan være med vilje. Han har egentlig ikke lyst til å være her, han hater slike leker og vil slett ikke være med i Kosegruppa uansett. Men det er så vanskelig å snike seg ut når alle sitter i en ring på gulvet, og utgangsdøra er på motsatt side av rommet.

Plutselig er det den høye gutten som satt bak ham tidligere som står midt i sirkelen. Vilde må strekke seg på tå for å få skjerfet foran øynene hans. Hun fniser og spøker med at han er en giraff. “Men jeg er veldig glad i dyr altså.” Hun snurrer ham rundt noen ganger. Han setter seg ned på fanget til den lille mørka jenta som ikke visste hva en hijab var, Stine eller Emilie eller hva hun het. Hun kommer med et lyst bjeff, Isak synes det høres ut som en liten chihuahua. “Uhm. Dette var vanskelig.” Stemmen hans er dyp og sensuell. Isak kjenner det kiler helt ut i tåspissene når han hører den, og vil høre den mer. “Kan du bjeffe litt til?”  
Jenta kommer med et bjeff til, og alle ler. “Eh. Du er hun lyse med hestehale som stod bakerst?”  
“Du kan ta på meg og kjenne om du kjenner igjen meg da altså”, sier hun.  
“Nei, nå er det for sent, jeg har gjettet feil nå, har jeg ikke, da må jeg jo videre” sier gutten, og reiser seg.

Han snurrer rundt på nytt. Isak ser at han kommer rett mot ham, og rekker ikke tenke seg om før han plutselig sitter i fanget hans. Han blir stiv som en stokk og vet ikke hvor han skal gjøre av hendene sine. Han prøver å lene seg bakover med hendene i gulvet, men kjenner plutselig at det var veldig veldig feil å strekke seg bakover. Han rødmer og forsøker sette seg opp igjen, men da holder han på å miste balansen og tar tak i armen til gutten.  
“Unnskyld!” sier han.  
“Det der var iallfall en hannhund!” ler gutten, og alle de andre ler også. “Du er ham med den røde capsen og blå jakke?”  
Isak nikker og håper ingen ser at han rødmer eller at buksa hans er i ferd med å bli ubehagelig stram. Han kjenner at gutten må reise seg opp NÅ, han kan ikke sitte her lenger.  
“Isak, han ser jo ikke at du nikker da! Du må snakke!”  
Isak mumler noe. “Du sa jo navnet mitt nå, Vilde.”  
Gutten vrir seg ned fra fanget hans mens han tar av seg skjerfet og kaster et blikk ned på Isak mens han løfter nesten umerkelig på et øynebryn.

Isak innser at gutten gjettet riktig, og at derfor er det hans, Isaks, tur nå. Samtidig innser han at han slett ikke bør reise seg NÅ, at det er relativt åpenbart at buksene hans er for trange, at ingen, absolutt ingen, kan se ham nå. Han håper brannalarmen vil gå, taket vil ramle ned, en atombombe vil gå av, dommedag vil komme, hva som helst. Men dessverre skjer det ingenting annet enn at Vilde står og ser utålmodig på ham med skjerfet i hånden. Han reiser seg og trekker diskret, håper han, t-skjorta og jakka så langt ned foran som han kan, og går litt krumbøyd frem til Vilde. “Gulvet her er ikke lagd for å sitte så lenge på, man blir jo helt stiv.” spøker hun mens hun tar på ham skjerfet. Han rødmer og vet ikke hvor han skal gjøre av blikket. Så snurrer hun ham rundt noen ganger. Han går noen steg ut mot ringen og stopper idet han kjenner et kne mot foten sin. Han setter seg ned.

Faen. Faen faen faen. Av alle som er her. Av alle guttene som er her, det er faktisk ganske mange, av alle sammen så har Isak Valtersen klart å velge den gutten som nettopp satt på hans eget fang. Gutten som dufter av sitrus og pepper og svette og vaskepulver og hårstyling. Gutten som har harde muskler. Gutten som har hår som ser mykt ut og som han er fristet til å dra hendene gjennom nå når han sitter her 10 centimeter fra det. Gutten med dongrijakke. Gutten med de lange beina. Gutten som puster varmt mot halsen hans. Gutten han nå vil kjenne igjen i blinde blant tusen andre, på duften . Faen faen faen. Han får jernteppe. Klarer ikke si noe som helst, ikke formulere en eneste tanke, ikke en eneste beskrivelse, ingenting. 

Eva kremter. “Gjett da?” Isak vet han må si noe. Et eller annet. “Emma” sier han, stemmer knekker og han høres ut som han er fjorten. “Emma??” sier gutten med den deilige stemmen. “Emma?? Hva tror du om meg?” Han ler og lener seg bakover så Isak sklir lenger ned på fanget hans, ned mot...

Isak reiser seg opp og river av seg skjerfet mens han løper ut. Ikke faen. Ikke faen. Han skal aldri mer ha noe mer med Kosegruppa eller Vilde eller Eva eller Sana eller Emma mer. Han skal aldri mer se gutten. Aldri mer se på ham eller være i nærheten. Aldri. Han skal bare bort.


End file.
